Sparrow
by NeonSyzygy
Summary: Robin and Raven always had a budding relationship...but what no-one expected was for them to really fall in love. Meet Sparrow, the 13 year old daughter of Robin and Raven! RobXRae plus OC's
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or any of it's characters! I am simply an over-obsessed nerd who has nothing better to do. However, I do own the OC's from this story. Yes, I know they are very short chapters, but I can't be bothered making them longer.

* * *

The dark figure stared off the top of the Tower, into the fading light of the sunset. Her long blue cloak flapped around in the strong wind. Her face was sad and distant, like she was thinking of another distant time and place. The small red gem on her brow chakra glinted as the sun reflected off the sea. A small creak behind her alerted her to another presence.

'Robin' said Raven without turning around

.'Mmmm...' he murmured. 'Beautiful.'

They were silent for another minute as Robin walked up to stand next to her and they looked over the city that they protected.

'I guess it is' Raven said in her sad, monotonous voice.

'What, the view?' he asked. 'Yeah, it's pretty, but I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about you.'


	2. Sparrow

I opened my eyes and looked up at the dark red colour of my bedroom ceiling. I rolled out of my overly comfy bed, grabbed my belt and cloak and walked out of my room. Before I go any further, I'll explain.

My name is Sparrow. Sparrow Roth, the daughter of the amazing Raven and Robin, two of the members of the fantastic 'Teen Titans'.

Of course, they're just the Titans now, considering that they're waaaaay to old to be teens.

Anyway, I'm 13. I get my looks from my Mom. I have her weird fringe and purple eyes, except my hair is chest length. My hair is black, like my father's though. Powers wise, I'm a bit of a mix. I have pretty strong telekinesis and a bit of healing from Mom and the only person I know who can beat me in a martial arts match is Dad, since he's the one who taught me.

You'd probably also think that it would be pretty much impossible to mix my parent's outfits. Wrong. I wear Mom's clothes in Dad's colours. My cape is dark red, the belt is green and yellow and my leotard thingo is black. Pretty odd, I know, but I like it.

Did you know(Well, actually, there's no way you could know so I don't even know why I'm asking that question...)that I have never been to school? I get homeschooled-not that that's what you would call it, considering it's mostly fighting-by my parents and the other older inhabitants of the Titans Tower-Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire. So do the other teens, but I'll explain that later.

Everyone teaches something, and more often than not it's a combination of a few things. I won't go into details, but just so you know, I'm the only person who gets taught by Raven-my Mom. She says that I need to learn how to meditate and control my powers so that I can use them properly when the time comes, as they do get out of hand when I get angry. She says that no-one else needs to know this so why bother teaching them?

I can also fly, a bit of bonus info for you there. Anyway, back to the story...


	3. The Kiss

Raven suddenly registered what Robin had said.

She spun around to face him, rare strong emotion displayed on her face.

Instead of stopping and facing him, however, she found herself being pulled into his arms and into his strong embrace. Her immediate reaction was to pull away, but somewhere in her subconscious she realised that this was what she wanted.

She pulled Robin closer and reached her lips up to his. All of a sudden, they were kissing. The exact thing that Raven had been dreaming about for the past few weeks had come true in a matter of seconds.

After a close minute or two, Raven was the first to move out of their embrace. She looked quickly away, as if she was guilty or embarrassed.

Robin quickly moved towards her and put his arm around her as she sat down. 'Rae, what's wrong?' he asked, sounding worried. 'You've been like this ever since your 16th birthday last year. Is it something about Trigon? It was horrible, but he's gone now and we're your family. Would it really hurt to show some emotion?'

Raven sadly looked at him and then looked back into the fading sunset. 'Yes.' She murmured. 'It would hurt. It could kill.'


End file.
